The Goddess Attacked
by BeauMeris
Summary: After The Goddess Inheritance Kate and Henry are finally starting their life together, except for one thing: the barrier that kept the more dangerous Titans at bay is broken and the Titans are starting to break free. With two missing from the Council, Mari Potts, an orphaned mortal may be their only shot.
1. Prologue: Fading

Prologue Fading Away

Before the war Ava and Calliope had been friends. Ava had loved her just like she loved, really, everyone. And, even though she'd murdered her, Ava couldn't find it in her heart to hate Calliope.

Even though she should have.

After fading Ava didn't have an afterlife. She'd always known she wouldn't, but now that she was dead for real, she missed it. Back when Kate had still thought she was mortal, they used to talk about what Ava's paradise would be like when she left Eden Manor. Ava missed those talks. She missed Kate.

She could still feel. In her faded world, she had no sense of time or place. Only that she was dead. She could still miss people and think and, to her, that was the worst. She could only wonder what had happened. Had Cronus gone willingly after letting her die? Was he in Tartarus? Would he break out again? So many questions that she would never know the answers to.

Calliope understood. Somehow, the two of them were together. Maybe every god or goddess was after they faded, but, so far, they hadn't found Iris who had been killed by the dagger or any of the other minor gods and goddesses who had faded over the years.

Ava felt a tap on her shoulder. Calliope. In this place the faces they had taken on had faded. Calliope looked the same as she had millennia ago as the mother of Ava's husband: strong, wise, and beautiful.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked tiredly.

Ava nodded. "Just thinking about everyone. Wondering how Milo is."

At the mention of Kate and Henry's son's name, Calliope tensed. But, she swallowed. "He has wonderful parents, so I'm sure he's fine."

Ava nodded and turned to look at her mother-in-law. "What you did for them was amazing, you know."

A slight flush rose in Calliope's worn cheeks. "It was for Henry. And Callum. Not for that girl."

Ava shrugged. "It was still a beautiful thing you did. If she knew, I know Kate would thank you."

Calliope waved a non-committal hand.

Just then the area around them shook and Ava's eyes widened. "It came from that way this time." She pointed in a direction through the grey fog and stood from where she was sitting. Calliope took her arm and the two of them walked in the direction.

For a while now there had been shakes like earthquakes, but Ava knew that it wasn't Phillip making them this time. She wished Kate were there; Kate would know what to do. She sent a thought, thinking of Kate in her mind, but knowing it would never reach her.

The fog around them darkened from grey to a black and the area around them shook again. It was more this time, stronger. Harder. Ava frowned. "H-Hera? This looks like..."

"Cronus, I know." Calliope's face had suddenly grown grim and she had aged ten years in ten seconds. "I know where we are," she murmured softly, "and why we can't get out. We're underneath Tartarus."

"So, we're not actually dead? But, I thought when we faded for good...?

"Well, obviously not. Here, though, we're farther down than Typhon. And if he couldn't get out..."

"He can't get out," Ava corrected her mother-in-law softly. "None of them can." She swallowed and gripped her arm tighter. "Right?"

"Henry didn't reinforce the barrier for the other Titans. And we can't tell him to. I... When I raised Cronus, I must have damaged the lock to the portal." Calliope's voice was ashamed and scared. The world around them shook more this time, so much the two of them stumbled a bit, and they could hear a roar. Calliope's eyes glazed over with recognition.

"But," Ava whispered, shaking, "if that's so, then that means..."

"The Council had better be ready for another war. The other Titans are waking up."


	2. Chapter 1: Dying

**Kate**

"Mama!" Milo squealed again, clapping his chubby baby hands. Henry chuckled behind me as I grinned.

Milo had just started talking about a month ago at six months old. To me that was early, but, according to Henry, for an immortal child, Milo was right on schedule.

His blue eyes, so much like mine, were bright with intelligence. He could already walk without me and he was a fast learner. My mother teased that it was because I was his mother when she came to visit. Since it was summer now, she was out with her sister Sofia enjoying the sunshine and flowers. Every now and then, though, she'd drop by to see her grandson.

I leaned into Henry as Milo sat in front of us, holding his favorite stuffed toy: a blue bird that James had given to him, much to Henry's despair. James adored Milo and he visited more often than the rest of the Council to see him. He'd been there when Milo learned how to walk. In fact he and Henry were starting to get along. Just so along as whenever he was around, I clutched Henry's tightly and murmured, "I love you," every now and then.

My husband hugged me close to him, resting a hand on my stomach. After the war and what had happened with Milo, when I had found out from Theo that I was pregnant again during a check up for both me and Milo ordered by Henry, Henry and I had both thought the worse: Calliope was, somehow, still alive. However, after I'd gone to see him and ask him how, Cronus had told me that it was a last gift of Calliope's to her son Callum to have a little sister. She hadn't gotten me pregnant, just made it easier for Henry and me since she was the goddess of fertility. She'd done it as she saw a hint of sympathy in my eyes for her right before she died and after realizing how much Henry really loved his son. However, if Henry and I wanted to have another in a few years (or millennia, whichever), we would be on our own. That was fine by me, though.

"Hello, princess," Henry whispered tenderly to my stomach and the little four-month bump there. After fighting for weeks about what to name her, my mother had sided with Henry, saying that, while perfect, I had chosen Milo's name, so Henry should get to choose our little girl's. He wouldn't tell me what he had decided on, but everyone on the Council knew. Until she was born Henry insisted on calling her Princess. My mother called her Little Flower and the rest of the Council, my dad Walter included, called her the new grandchild.

I smiled as Milo and his blue bird crawled over to me and curled up. "Cessa," he said softly. He couldn't quite say 'princess' so according to Milo, our daughter's name was Cessa. Henry hugged us both tightly to him and kissed my hair, just as there was a knock on the door.

My husband sighed, but stood from the floor of the nursery and walked to open the door. The captain of our Underworld police, now that Xander and Theo were both on the surface, stood there. "Majesties," Lincoln said with a low bow, "there has been a disturbance at Eden Manor."

Henry turned to me and we shared a frown. Eden Manor was where I'd first met Henry almost three years ago, but it was in the middle of the Upper Peninsula of Michigan countryside. It should've been abandoned so when there was a disturbance bigger than an animal exploring about, we had to know about it.

I took Milo and his little blue bird into my arms and nodded to Link, then looked back at Henry. "I'll take him to Persephone's and meet you at the portal in ten minutes?"

Henry nodded and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before I vanished with Milo.

In the past few months, traveling had gotten much easier. And Milo seemed to like it. He giggled as we appeared in front of Persephone and Adonis's house in the Underworld. "Ant Phony?" Milo called out. He rested his head on my shoulder and put the beak of his blue bird into his mouth.

A blond head a lot like mine poked out of the house. "Do I hear a Milo?"

My sister grinned as Milo giggled and waved. After everything that had happened between us, over Milo and the new baby, Persephone and I had gained a strange new friendship. She was a lot more down-to-earth than Mom and I could talk to her about things like how Henry treated me like I was made of porcelain instead of immortal, how weird it was to be a mother of two and a queen at only 21, and how, however beautiful, the Underworld flowers didn't have a smell. Besides, she adored Milo since, in her afterlife, she and Adonis couldn't have children since Adonis didn't want them.

Milo giggled again and reached out to her and I settled him into her arms. She looked at me, cuddling him and rocking him gently. Her face was concerned. "Not just a visit, then?"

I shook my head. "No, someone's at Eden. Henry and I just need to go check up on things. No biggie, but we just want to be safe." Generally Link's wife Betta took care of Milo when we went up to the surface or if Henry and I were working. We only took him to Persephone's when I needed a visit or had to go on a trip across the Underworld. But since Link had interrupted us during family time, I didn't want to take any chances.

Persephone nodded. After a while my sister had started to understand that Henry and I were joined at the hip. After the war, if Henry or I didn't know where the other was, we'd start to assume the worst. So, even if it was just a bit of scouting on the surface, we went together. "I was just picking some strawberries for dinner. Has he eaten?"

"No, and I'm sure he would love to stay." As if to prove my point, Milo smiled, showing off his new incisor. He had his four front teeth already.

She grinned. "Well my favorite nephew is always welcome," she said, hugging him. "And so are you," she added. "Tea or something soon. No negotiations. You need it, Momma." She smiled more softly, and she looked so much like my mother it hurt.

I smiled. "Thanks." I gave Milo a quick kiss on his nose and ruffled his dark hair, then vanished to meet Henry at the portal.

**Mari**

My chest feels like an elephant is sitting on it. I can't get any air. My head hurts, too. I cannot open my eyes. They sting as if with fire. In fact a blanket of fire surrounds me from my nose to my toes. But not hot; stinging, biting. Everything is black, cold, and painful. I think I am dying.

I try to hold onto something. My name is Mari Potts. I live in Eden, Michigan. I am... How old am I? My mind forgets. I am drifting away too fast. I cannot hold on. My name is Mari Potts...

I always imagined that my death would be easy and painless. I would be surrounded by people who love me and someone would be holding my hand as I slipped away. As easy as falling asleep. However, this isn't that.

As my thoughts start to drift away and I begin to slip into nothingness, I see a flash above me,bright enough to see through my closed eyelids. It must be Heaven. A bit of luck at last. Finally in these last moments of my life, as my thoughts and identity slip from my grasp, I have luck.

But, just then, a pain like white hot metal sears through my body and I feel air fill my lungs. I cough and sputter, vomiting up a mix of mucus, blood, and water.

_The heck...?_

My skin feels clammy and my thoughts feel foggy and scattered, save one. I'm alive.

My name is Mari Potts. I live in Eden, Michigan. I am seventeen years old. My birthday is September 21st and I am the unluckiest person on the planet.

"Hello," a faint voice says, breaking into my thoughts. "We were scared that we'd lost you."

I blink a few times. That's when I notice the boy and girl, kneeling before me, concerned looks on their faces. I can't speak. I have forgotten how to speak.

My name is Mari Potts...

The two of them are both older than me, but not by much. The girl can't have more than a few years on me on me, the boy maybe a few more. They both have timeless faces. The girl is slight, but well built with a small, smart face and painted, delicate features, brown hair that falls to her shoulders, and eyes the blue of a deep summer sky. She's wearing a bright orange sweater with a small v-neck and a pair of jean shorts. Her shoes are white Chuck Taylors. She looks like she could be in college.

The boy on her left is slight, too, but gives off the air of being stronger than he looks. He is dressed smartly in a dark button down shirt and trousers that match his longish dark hair. He must be hot in all that dark. His skin is marble, white and smooth. His face is cut perfectly, the planes of his cheekbones and square jaw even. But his eyes almost frighten me, swirling and turning around: they're the color of moonlight.

When I realize I've been staring, I blink again and cough a few more times. I hope that the darkness of where we are will hide my blush. He's so beautiful. I'm silent, then, looking at them, each in turn, expectantly.

The girl smiles warmly. "Well my name is Kate and this is my husband Henry." The boy smiles, too, his perfect face crinkling in all the right places. He has dimples.

Told you I was the unluckiest person in the world.

"Are you okay?" the boy, Henry, asks in a smooth voice with some unfamiliar accent. Even with it, his English is flawless...just like the rest of him. "You gave us quite a scare when we saw you in the river. As Kate said we thought you were gone."

I nod. "Um...um, yeah. I'm okay. Little shaken, maybe, but okay." I bite my lip.

River? I don't remember a river. Sure enough, though, as I turn around, I see a rushing river full of rocks. They pulled me out of there? I don't... I don't remember much of anything.

One little piece of hope left. "You didn't, like, have to give me mouth-to-mouth, did you?"

Henry's face breaks into a soft, bemused look. "No, thankfully as soon as you took a deep breath, you were okay."

Well, there goes that.

"Do you remember how you got in the river?" Kate asks, not unkindly. I'm happy for the chance to look away from Henry and the pit of embarrassment in my stomach.

I shake my head. "No. The last thing I remember is waking up this morning and heading towards the kitchen..." I actually remember what happens next. My uncle Sven was collapsed onto the linoleum floor with a shattered bottle of whiskey. I proceeded to swipe it up and drag him into the living room onto the carpet. However I didn't want to tell Kate and Henry about my drunk uncle. Alcoholic uncle.

An almost imperceptible frown crosses Henry's face, but then it's gone. "What happened then?"

I swallow. "I don't remember." I look down at what I'm wearing to see if I'm dressed up for anything, but it's just a button down and a pair of jean shorts. I'm not wearing shoes. I must've lost them in the river.

"Kate? Was there anyone on the road when you looked?" he asks in a measured voice.

"No," Kate says softly. "There was no one."

So, I was either alone or whoever came with me ditched me.

"Well, I'll talk to my guard captain and see if we can get someone here. But tell me who to call," Henry says, his voice softer and not as dark, "because I don't want you going out again until you get your memory back. I'm guessing that you hit your head on a rock and got a concussion. I'll have our physician come by in a little while. You can stay here until you're better."

I look down. "Well, I think that my uncle is out, so he won't miss me." Lie. "And thank you, kindly, sir. I... For saving my life and letting me stay, I mean." My uncle will probably be glad for a chance to forget about me.

Henry grins. "It's a pleasure."

Kate nods and smiles, too. "Come on. Henry will go talk to Lincoln and I'll take you to your room where you can rest until Theo gets here."

I nod and Henry holds out a hand to help me up. I take it and when I'm on my feet, he helps Kate up, too. I notice that, under her sweater, Kate had a little baby bump. Good for her. Them. Them. She and Henry are married. That's right.

Darn.

Kate links her arm through mine and we walk through the gardens. "So, what's your name?" she asks. "Or do you not remember?" The way she asks isn't unkind.

"Mari Potts," I reply.

"Mari?"

I grimace. I hate how that always comes up. Can't Mari just be a name like Chloe or Lindsay? "It's a nickname for Marilyn," I explain. "I hate that name; it's old-fashioned and boring. My best friend Auvergne came up with it when we were little. I guess it stuck."

Kate smiles. "I see. Kate is short for Katherine and, yes, I understand. I hate my name, too."

I smile back. "So, how did you and Henry end up here in Eden, of all places, if you have enough money to build a small castle?"

She shrugs. "It's quiet, peaceful. Not a lot of distraction."

I nod. "Kinda lonely, though, isn't it?"

Kate smiles and we arrive at the door of the manor. "We have lots of visitors. Family, mostly. But, Henry and I enjoy each others company."

_Well, obviously. You're pregnant._

"That's awesome. I'm glad you two are happy together."

Lies. I wish he was mine. Why is she pretty? And nice? If she wasn't nice, it would be so much easier to hate her, but I can't.

She squeezes my arm and we walk inside. The gesture is somewhat motherly.

Inside Eden Manor everything looks like it just came off of a movie set. It's perfectly polished and all of the flowers on the tables are fresh and even the mirrors, though antique-looking, don't have a spot of tarnish. The carpets are lush and extravagant. The walls and floors are woods of a hundred different kinds and marble of different colors. There is furniture everywhere that looks too pretty to ever use. Everywhere I look, I feel out of place. I am the country mouse in the town house. Isn't that how the old story goes?

Kate doesn't talk much as we walk around. Our footsteps echo awkwardly on the marble floor. Well mine make more of a _squish-squash _sound. Finally we arrive at a large mahogany door. "Before I take you to your room, you can get something dry."

I haven't noticed until now how cold I am in my wet clothes. I give her a grateful smile and she opens the door.

Inside is the most beautiful wardrobe I've ever seen. It's huge with floor-to-ceiling shelves and drawer after drawer. Jeans and jumpers over there. Miniskirts and funky crop tops there. Shoes beyond counting. Bags, t-shirts, and a bunch of sexy lingerie that makes me blush slightly. Styles from every century since togas hang in chronological order, even with a few wigs above them. My jaw drops.

Kate laughs. "I'm glad you like it. I generally go for the jeans and sweaters, but all the dresses are yours if you'd like. I mean..." She cuts off so I don't get to know what she means. She looks out the window and away from me.

I walk slowly to a stack of nightgowns. I take the one from the top. It's simple and white with straps. I hug it to my chest and look at Kate. "Okay," I say softly.

Much to my surprise Kate walks farther into the room, away from the door and walks over to another closet where she pulls out a red robe and matching slippers. Does she know that red is my favorite color or is it just coincidence? It must be. But she walks over and sets them in my arms without a word. "Now, for your room."

I swallow, but she takes my arm again and leads me down the hallway to another mahogany door. This one is shorter so I think that it'll be smaller.

In height, yes. But, as Kate opens the door to the chamber, I realize that it is a much larger room. There is another closet against one wall, walk-in, no doubt with an equally as impressive wardrobe. There's also a vanity and stool beside a window looking out at the gardens. Behind the vanity is a mirror that looks like it is made of silver. Sitting on the vanity are a music and jewelry box. I wonder what song the music box plays? I wonder if all of their guest rooms are like this? The bed in the center has a lace canopy like every princess in every movie ever. The cover has gold stitching and there are more pillows than I can count. It looks so comfortable after years of sleeping on a couch. At the left of the room is a bathroom suite. I take in a deep breath.

"This is yours," Kate says softly. I wait for her to finish by adding 'for the night' or 'until you can tell the police about what happened', but she doesn't.

I look at her, hoping the gratitude in my eyes will shine over my awestruck expression. "Thank you, Miss... Mrs..."

She smiles. "Autumn. Kate and Henry Autumn. But, seriously, call me Kate and Henry Henry. We don't mind at all and we prefer it." She takes her arm from mine. "Change and wait for Theo. I don't want you falling asleep until he gets here and makes sure you don't have a concussion. Henry will be with him. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

I nod. "Okay. Thank you...Kate." I smile and she leaves the room, shutting the door softly behind her and leaving me alone in the suite.

I take a seat on the bed. The room is simple with cream-white and it relaxes me. I run my hand over the stitching on the comforter. If I close my eyes, I can imagine I'm staying at my grandmother's manor in Paris. My favorite place in the world. When I was little I used to go there every summer to spend two weeks with her and then my parents would come and we'd go to Athens. On the way home Dad made sure we had a nice long layover in London, like a few days at least, so Mom and I could go shopping at Harrods. We would always marvel at the stores like Burberry and Hermes. It was my favorite time of the year and I always had such fun stories to tell at school in the fall about the city of love.

I open my eyes. What if Kate had meant for me to stay? No, of course not. That's crazy. She has Henry. And her baby. And maybe there are six more, for all I know. I just... What if it's right? I would love to stay here, never have to go home to my uncle collapsed in the front room. Never having to worry about pretending to like all of the same things as my friends.

I smile slightly. Well in the morning, I'll talk to them together and explain everything. I walk into the bathroom to wash up and notice that there are towels and a toothbrush. I look at them, then set my nightgown and robe on the toilet. I turn on the shower and climb in, letting the hot water run over my shoulders. There's a fresh bottle of violet shampoo which I open. It smells so good. It feels good to be warm and get the grime of the river off of me.

As I'm in the shower I start to think I'm crazy. What if it turns out that Henry and Kate are actually serial killers and that's why they live alone? Or, worse, kidnappers that are going to sell me to some foreign country for labor?

Then again they wouldn't have let me be on my own with the door not locked if that were the case, right?

Shut up, I scold my thoughts,

Finally I wrap myself in a towel and look in the mirror. My hazel eyes stare back at me, swirling, not sure which color they are. My hair is wet and resting on my shoulders, looking even darker against my ivory skin. Yeah, I'm a ginger. Freckles, red hair, and white skin- the whole thing.

I dress in the slip then wrap myself in my robe. I take a deep breath. Then I walk back into the room.

I scream. "Oh, my God!" Sitting on my bed is a little dog. And Henry. A man with shaggy blond curls and bright blue eyes stands beside him. Must be Theo.

He chuckles slightly. "I didn't mean to frighten you," he says softly. "Pogo wanted to meet you." He pats the dog on the head and I cross my arms over my chest. "And this is our family physician Theo."

"Oh. Okay." I swallow. "Ah, thanks, by the way for letting me stay and all. Again. And, hello, Theo."

Theo smiles warmly. Henry tips his head in a gesture that seems ancient and regal to me. Maybe he's a duke somewhere. "It's a pleasure to have you. But you must be exhausted after your experience today. Theo will be fast."

I smile. "Yes, alright." I sit down awkwardly on the bed beside Henry and the dog.

Theo proceeds to check to make sure that all of my motor skills are okay. "Henry, she has a bit of a concussion, but it's minor. She will be okay for the night, but Mari?" I look up at him, blinking once or twice. "I'm going to come and check on you first thing in the morning, all right? Don't be frightened when I come to greet you in the morning, yeah?"

The way he talks is kind of like my dad used to talk to me. It's concerned and hiding just a hint of a joke. I nod and smile a little bit. "Yes, thank you so much."

Nope. Way too hot to be a serial killer. Both of them.

He smiles. "Good. Well, I will let you get to sleep and see you in the morning, then. " He stands and walks out, leaving me with Henry.

I yawn.

Henry smiles warmly. "I'm glad to hear that you're okay. I'll let you be now to sleep." He looks like he's about to say something more before he stands. "I... I hope that your sleeping arrangements are suitable for a good nights' sleep..."

I smile a little. "Goodnight, Henry."

He nods and walks out. Leaving me alone with Pogo. I've never really had a dog. Or known someone with a dog. Ever.

I reach out a hand nervously. "H-Hey, puppy." He licks it with his slobbery tongue. It tickles, even though it is totally disgusting. I smile a little and sit down beside him. He crawls into my lap and starts licking my hands. He's silky soft and very sweet. Maybe I'm a dog person after all. I yawn again and move Pogo back onto the bed and I crawl beneath the covers. The dog walks over to the curl of my legs and falls asleep. I reach over, turn off the lamp and fall asleep before my head hits the pillow.


	3. Chapter 2: Flying

**Kate**

I gently shut the door to the nursery. I could still hear the mobile playing Milo's favorite lullaby: My Sleep, Take It from Me. When I had first heard the name of it as Henry hummed it to him, finally a family again, I had thought he was crazy. But, turns out, it was an ancient Greek lullaby from right around the time that the Greeks worshipped Henry and my mother and the rest of the Council. And, Milo liked it.

I walked into the closet and put on my favorite pair of flannel pajamas. They were soft and worn and big enough to fit over Princess's bump. I smiled and tied my hair into a braid. As I walked back into our bedroom, the red walls were standing out against my husband's pale chest as he lay looking over Link's reports from the day. As my bare feet stepped on the one squeaky floorboard in the room, Henry looked up. His moonlight eyes brightened and he smiled at me. "There're my girls."

He stood and walked toward me. I tried to keep the blush from my cheeks, as he was wearing only a pair of black sleeping pants. He saw the slight blush and kissed each of my cheeks tenderly, pulling me into his arms. "Hello there," he murmured softly.

I smiled a hint. "Hello." I pressed into him a little bit and kissed him. He kissed back, but only for a second. I tried to hide my disappointment.

He held up his index finger, saying, "Just a second. I get to be the excited daddy for a moment."

Giving me a wink, he knelt down in front of me and gently kissed my stomach. He, then, started murmuring softly. I grinned. I knew Henry was excited about Princess, especially since he'd missed all nine months of me being pregnant with Milo.

"Milo is asleep," I informed him as he stood up again. "Is Mari okay?"

While the girl was showering and Henry was waiting for Theo to arrive, we had talked about her and how she had passed the Greed test. "You don't suppose," I had said, "that she could take Ava's place on the Council?"

"I'm not sure," Henry had replied. "However, I was talking to Link. Turns out Mari Potts lives with her mother's brother, Sven Diggens. Her parents died in a car crash when she was little. And, to add to that, Sven is spending tonight in jail for assaulting a police officer during a DWI."

I had put a hand to my mouth. "Oh, that's awful. Henry, we can't send her back there. You know we can't."

Now, I looked at him. "Can I talk to her tomorrow after her appointment with Theo? We could bring her down here..."

He looked back at me, his expression hard to read. "Not yet, Kate. How would you have reacted if I had brought you down here your first day?"

I bit my lip. He had a point. "But, she isn't me."

He lifted one eyebrow. "Oh? I think she's exactly like you."

I blushed. "Well..."

I couldn't deny it; I saw a little of myself in her. The way she tried to hide her feelings, was ever-so polite, just because. And the fact that she was completely alone? She was just what we needed.

As I was about to explain this to Henry, I opened my mouth and let out a huge yawn.

He kissed my forehead. "Time for mothers and daughters to get some sleep." He smiled at me warmly.

"You know, Mari thinks you're gorgeous," I informed him as we walked to the bed. He walked around to his side and we turned down the covers. I crawled in and reached over, turning off the lamp on my bedside table.

In the darkness, Henry wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder. "Sweet dreams, wife," he whispered. "I'm all yours."

I smiled and pressed into him. "Don't let the bedbugs bite, husband."

**Mari**

The next morning when I wake up, Pogo is licking my face. I giggle. "Morning, buddy." I sit up, holding a hand to my head. There is a dull, throbbing headache shooting through my skull. I swing my legs out of bed and take my robe from where I lay it over one of the chairs the night before. Pogo hops down and stretches, then shakes that way that dogs do.

Then, he proceeds to walk up and sit on my foot, his wagging tail making a _swoosh-swoosh_ sound on the hardwood floor.

I smile and stretch myself, just as there's a knock on my door. Thinking it's Theo and Henry, I walk up and open it. Instead there's a girl standing there. Her face is a lot like Theo's, but, instead, she has platinum blond hair. Unlike sunshine blond like Theo. Maybe they're related somehow. "Ah, hey there," I say awkwardly.

She nods. "Hello there. My name is Ella. I washed your clothes from last night. You can change and then I'll lead you to breakfast. Theo will meet you there." She holds my clothes out to me. Her face is hard to read. She's very curt.

"Thank you, Ella," I say to her. She nods and shuts the door.

I set my clothes on the bed and start getting dressed. The clothes are soft and familiar. I smile. I button my shirt and wish I had my Chuck Taylors, but then walk to the door and open it. Ella is standing there, still. I'm holding my robe, nightie, and slippers. "Where may I put these?"

Ella takes them. "I'll take them to laundry after you get tucked in for breakfast."

I'm about to say that I can take them, but she's already walking down the hall. She sounds so proper. _After you get tucked in_.

I'm still in Michigan, right?

As we walk through the halls, I try to drink in every inch of the manor. It's so beautiful and I want to be able to tell Auvergne everything when I get back. I know that as soon as I'm good to go, they're gonna make me go back.

I just...don't want to.

Uncle Sven wouldn't even miss me, would he?

When arrive in what I assume is the dining room, there are two guards by the door. What the heck _is_ this place? One of them is tall with dark brown curls. The other is a little shorter with reddish hair.

"I will take these to laundry."

"Thank you, Ella," I say again. What else do I say? There's one place set on the left side of the state-long dining table. After a moment of hesitation, I take it. As I'm about to reach for a peach out of the bowl in front of me, the red haired guard steps forward.

"Would you mind cutting of a small piece and letting me eat it first, Miss Potts?" he asks. His voice is warm, but has authority sounding through it.

"What," I ask, "is someone trying to poison me?"

"We don't want to take any chances," he replies.

Um...Okay, then?

I take my butter knife and cut the peach in half then cut the guard a slice. "What's your name?" I ask as I hand it to him.

"Dylan," he replies. I look up at his face. He has blue eyes and rosy-ish cheeks. He has a scar that peeks out of the collar of his uniform and another near his ear. I wonder if he actually fought in a war or if they're from some sort of accident. He doesn't seem old enough for his eyes. They seem ancient, but he can't be older than 25.

He eats the slice of peach and waits a moment, then nods. "You're good."

I nod. "Erm, thanks, I guess."

It goes the same for the rest of the meal. My yogurt, my mousli, even my orange juice. Dylan takes a small bite or drink of everything then waits a moment.

When I'm finishing, I ask my lingering question. "No one even knows I'm here. Why would someone try to poison me?"

Dylan shrugs. "Orders from Henry and Kate. We don't want to take any chances with you."

The way he says it sounds like they're planning on keeping me.

Or, maybe I'm just reading into it. That's kind of a thing I do. But, hey. A girl can dream, right?

"Where should I take my dishes?" I ask, standing. I pick up my plate, but Dylan shakes his head.

"The others will take care of it. Nicolas and I are supposed to escort you to the terrace for your meeting with Theo." The brown-haired guard nods once in greeting. He seems sad, his brown eyes dark and lifeless. He wears a wedding band on his left hand, wrapped around his staff. I'll have to ask him about her sometime.

With Dylan on my left and Nicolas on my right, we walk down the twisting halls of Eden Manor. There are doors everywhere that my curiosity begs me to open, but I'm still hopeful that maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to stay here long enough to figure them out.

The terrace turns out to be a small patio on the back end of the house near the gardens. Theo, Henry, and Kate are sitting at a small cafe-style table with cups of coffee and talking intensely about something.

Henry is the first to look up. "Right on the minute. Thank you, Nicolas. Thank you, Dylan."

The guards both nod and walk back into the house, leaving me alone and standing. Theo smiles that warm smile of his at me, his blue eyes shining and gestures to the chair next to him. "Won't you sit? Would you like some coffee?"

I sit and nod. "Um, yes, please."

After pouring me a cup from the pitcher, he turns to face me and pulls a pocket flashlight out of his jeans. "Now, have you had any hallucinations or headaches?" he asks.

I explain that when I woke up, my head was throbbing. He continues his examination, methodical, calculative. I have the nerve to feel embarrassed. When he's finished, his mouth is a straight line, but his eyes are smiling. "Well, the concussion is there, but it's healing. If you'd like, I suspect you could leave and go back home tomorrow."

I swallow. "Um...right. Of course."

Theo beams. "It's been a pleasure. See you around, Mari." He stands, leaving his mug of coffee forgotten and squeezes my shoulder before walking back into the manor.

Now, it's just me, Henry, and Kate.

Kate is looking at me with a strange look: calculating, contemplative. Henry has the corners of his mouth turned up in a ghost of a smile. "Would you like to go home?" Kate blurts after a long moment of silence.

Would I _like_ to go home? Go home to see Auvergne and the dogs at the park in the morning. My school and my room with all of my posters of Leonardo DiCaprio and Brad Pitt. My drunk uncle snoring on the couch. The broken beer bottles on the floor of the kitchen. Would I _like_ to go home?

"I don't know," I reply, honestly. I hate letting Henry see this side of me. I feel too vulnerable. Too exposed.

And, yet…

Kate takes a deep breath. "Would you like to stay here? With us? At Eden?"

I frown. I must've heard her wrong. "You mean, like...for good?"

Kate nods. "Yes. For good."

I think. Sven would be worried when he sobered up, but then, after another beer, he'd forget all about me. Auvergne would probably miss me for a while, but after that?

"I'd never go back," I say as more of a statement than a question.

Kate nods. "Yes. Because, well… there's a sort of fantastical story we have to tell you."

I look at her. I've never heard a fantastical story outside of books before. What if they're European bank robbers? But, no… I don't think that's it.

"I want to stay," I reply after a moment. "And what is this story?"

And with that, I leap off the cliff and instead of falling into the abyss, I am flying.

"So, you want me to replace Aphrodite?" I clarify after the hour-long explanation.

Henry shakes his head. "As Kate said, it would be difficult-impossible-for someone to _ever_ replace Ava. But, there needs to be a chair on the Council for the goddess-or god-of love. And that, Mari, would be you."

I swallow. "The others then, they're gods, too? Everyone I've met today."

"Yes," Kate says. "There were thirteen on the Council, but as I said Calliope and Ava are dead. Right now, Ava's son, Eric, is in her place, but if you pass the tests, you will take it."

After a moment of thinking, I try to figure it out. "Well, obviously Ava is Aphrodite. Henry...you're...Hades?" I'm responded to with a smile. I take it as a yes. "Theo… He's the physician so...Apollo?" Another smile. "And Apollo's sister is Artemis who must be Ella since they look so similar." And another. "Dylan, with his scars… He looks like an army guy. Must be Ares." Henry actually chuckles, but nods. "Um… Nicolas… His eyes are sad,, but he wears a wedding ring. Like he's a widower." I pause a moment. "Hephaestus." Kate nods solemnly and waits for me to continue. "And, Kate, if you're married to Henry, then…"

Kate smiles with slight sadness. "I'll tell you the story of Persephone another time, but yes. For all intents and purposes, I am Persephone."

"Then, where are the others?" I ask.

"All over the world, at the moment. But, since you have accepted, we will call them all here in the next few days to begin your training and your testing," Henry explains. "However, I do not put lightly that this will not be easy, Mari. These tasks will test you, not only physically, mentally. Some will be once and finished, but, others will continue over the entire six month testing period. If you do not pass, you will return to your uncle without a memory of this place or anything that happened. If you succeed, you will be coronated as a seat on the Council and taken to Mount Olympus where you will live."

It's a lot to take in, no doubt. But, I suppose that I signed up for this. "Sounds like a plan."

Henry and Kate both beam. "Well, the best of luck," Kate says. "I'll have Dylan come to help you find your room. I think that tonight you may eat in your room, but tomorrow the Council will begin to arrive. Perhaps the night after we may have a ball?" She looks to Henry for confirmation.

He nods. "I think it is a swell idea. I will speak to Xander about the preparations."

"Dionysus," I guess.

Henry laughs. "Yep. I think you're going to fit in just fine around here, Mari." With a kiss on the cheek for Kate, he ups and walks into the manor leaving me alone with Kate.

"Thank you for this," I say.

"It was my promise to Ava as she died to hold onto her memory. I see her in you, Mari: her stubbornness, her spirit, her love of every living thing. And, of course, her kindness. I know that the Council will agree with me."

I smile nervously. "I hope so."

There's a small cough from behind us and I turn to see Nicolas in the doorway. "James is here to see you, Kate."

Her face opens slightly, then she smiles. "And, Mari, here is your next member of the Council. Come on."

She stands, offering me her arm and we walk inside.


End file.
